


Summer at Wammy's

by kitkat151



Series: Wammy's House [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Summer, Wammy House, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 22:54:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16274057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat151/pseuds/kitkat151
Summary: It's Summer, 2004.There's beach trip coming up.The Wammy's kids are excited, and all bets are...





	1. Rumour

**Saturday 12th June 2004**  
  
The rumours started about a week before the trip. Each of the Wammy's students seemed to have heard a completely different story, from a completely different source. Near sat in the corner of the common room, listening to the other children gossiping and carefully building towers of dice.   
  
"Well, I heard Roger talking to L on the phone," Jenn, a tubby girl Near had never liked, told her friends. "So, I know it's the truth."

"It can't be," another girl said. "Because, I heard Delta telling Sue that Felix told her that Jaems heard directly from Watari that whoever wins will get to help L on his next case."  
  
Near shook his head. That was a theory he hadn't heard before. He added another dice to the 'Utterly Ridiculous' tower, which was now only a little shorter than the 'Complete Nonsense' tower.  
  
"I don't know why you're bothering," Lex, a freckled girl around Near’s age, said to another group, at the other end of the room. "It'll be Near or Mello that win it."  
Near added a dice to the 'Sensible Idea' tower.

"They might not," one of her friend’s said. "We don't even know what kind of competition it is yet."

"Well, it takes place on the beach trip, right…" another friend whispered. "So, maybe it's volleyball!”  
  
Near added a dice to the 'Complete Nonsense' tower. He would not be playing volleyball.  
  
He listened to the rumours for another few minutes, adding slowly to the towers– until a large black boot sent dice scattering across the floor.

"Mello," Near glared up at him. "What do you want?"

"Come with me." Mello grabbed the collar of Near's pyjamas and pulled him to his feet. Near felt himself blush and looked at the floor. Somehow, he still couldn’t channel this adrenaline rush to the correct responses: vigilance, resistance, fear… Mello’s hands on him, however rough, were still exciting. Mello dragged him out of the room and Near stumbled after him.

“Where are you taking me?”

"Have you heard?" Mello hissed.

"Heard what?"

Mello stopped in the hallway and let go of his shirt. "Some kid called Freddy is taking bets on which of us wins the stupid competition."

"Oh,” Near said. “No, I hadn't heard that one." He straightened out his pyjama top. "Why does this upset you?"

"It doesn't," Mello snapped, grabbing Near's sleeve this time, and pulling him into the cupboard under the stairs. It smelt faintly of chocolate, and cigarettes. Near sighed. Mello closed the door, shutting out the light. "I have a plan," he whispered, his sweet breath close to Near’s face.

"A plan?" Near’s voice trembled and he tried to press himself back, against the wall of the cupboard. They'd not been this close for weeks.

"You need to help me win."

"No, thank you," Near said, forcing some strength into his voice. "Although, it's decent of you to admit you need help."

"I don't need help!” Mello hissed. “I'm talking about us getting rich, together."

Near swallowed the lump in his throat. "I thought you didn't want to do anything… together, with me."

"This has nothing to do with… that," Mello sighed. Near heard the lock on the door click.

"Mello," he breathed. "Let me out."

"Calm down, Near." Mello laughed softly, his hand moving from Near’s shoulder to ruffle his hair. "I just don't want anyone to know."

"Know what?"

"We're going to fix it."

"Fix it? The competition? Why?"

"Because,” Mello said. “Matt's going to put everything we've got on me to win, and then when I do…. we'll be rich."

Near sighed. He should have known Matt was involved. Matt was always involved. "Why you?"

"It's my plan."

"I don't like it." Near blinked in the darkness, trying desperately not to cry in front of Mello. He reached for the lock on the cupboard door.

"Don't be stupid, Near.” Mello said. “You could buy loads more dice."

"Or, I could win the competition." Near's hand found Mello's resting on the lock. He sighed. "The bet goes on me to win, or you can count me out. You owe me that, at least."

"It has to be me."

"Why?" Near tried to twist Mello's fingers away from the lock, the familiar contours of his hand bringing back memories.

"Because," Mello said, his hand closing around Near’s. "It just has to be."

"Why?" Near pulled his hand away. The older boy was too strong, and he couldn’t hold his composure and Mello’s hand at the same time. "What aren't you telling me, Mello?"

"Nothing."

"You're lying,” Near said. “You blink too much when you lie."

“It’s dark,” Mello snapped. “You can't even see if I'm blinking.”

"I don't need to. You're lying."

"Just tell him," Matt's voice whispered. 

Near jumped and hit his head on a shelf. "Matt? You're in here too?"

"Yes." Matt clicked a lighter, illuminating the three of them. Matt leaning against the back of the cupboard, Near squeezed against the wall, and Mello, dominating the space and kneeling towards him, one hand on Near’s shoulder, the other still holding the lock.

"Shut up, Matt," Mello snapped, "and put that out!"

"What should he tell me?" Near glanced at Matt. The flame reflected in his goggles. He looked like a demon.

"Well, it's the- OUCH!" Matt yelled. "Mell, that hurt."

"Good!" Mello said, finally taking his hand away from the lock.

"I'm going," Near said, opening the cupboard door and looking up into Roger's bemused face.

"What are you three doing in there?"

"Mello dragged me in," Near said. “I didn’t want to be there.”

"Mello?"

"We were just… talking."

"Near, you may go,” Roger said. “Mello, Matt, come with me." He sighed. "We've talked about the smoking before."

Near walked back to his room. Now he was even more determined to beat Mello in the upcoming competition, whatever it was. Just as he opened his bedroom door, Mello caught up with him. He grabbed hold of his pyjamas once again and pinned him against the wall.

"Alright," Mello panted. "It's the odds." He took a deep breath. "You're the favourite. But… Freddy's offering fifteen to one on me." Mello scowled. "I was all up for beating him to a pulp at first. But then, I realised we could make him pay out - and then beat him to a pulp."

"So, you want me to help you win."

"It's not like I need your help," Mello shrugged. He let go of Near's shirt and leaned casually against the doorframe. "You just need to stay out of the way, so I can win."

"I'll think about it." Near said, straightening his pyjama top, again. "Goodnight, Mello." He backed into his room and shut the door in Mello's face. Then, he collapsed onto his bed, hugged a broken and sellotape covered robot to his chest, and tried to cry quietly.  
  
  
Mello was lying in the dark, surrounded by chocolate wrappers. He'd been thinking about Near, again. He'd been replaying the way Near's delicate, cold hands had touched his in the cupboard. He'd been thinking about the way they'd touched in the past. Sometimes, more often than he'd ever confess, Mello wished he'd not behaved the way he had. He'd been too rash that day. He'd said things he shouldn't have. 

The door opened and Matt turned their bedroom light on.

“Damn, Mello,” he said, closing the door behind him. “Why am I the only one who gets the health lecture?”

“Shut up,” Mello said, brushing the chocolate wrappers onto the floor.  
  
"What's wrong?" Matt asked, lying on the floor and crawling under his bed. “Pass me the thingy.”

Mello got up and grabbed the broken coathanger from the top of their wardrobe. “He won’t do it,” he said. “It won’t work.”

"He will," Matt said. Mello threw the hanger at his legs. “Thanks.” Matt crawled further under the bed with it and Mello heard the floorboard in the corner squeaking in protest. Matt emerged a few moments later, with dust in his hair, a fresh pack of cigarettes in one hand and a new lighter between his teeth. He passed the hanger back to Mello and opened their bedroom window. Mello put the hanger back on top of the wardrobe. He crossed the room and leaned out the window, beside Matt. "Trust me,” Matt said, blowing smoke up and away from Wammy’s. “He’ll do it."

"Why?"

"He just will." Matt said.  "You got any idea what the competition will be yet?"

"No," Mello sighed. "It could be anything, knowing L. The younger kids are going on about racing a shark to a desert island."

Matt laughed. "I heard Yasmin talking about a treasure hunt. Do you reckon that's it?"

"Well, It's not completely stupid,” Mello said, watching Matt’s smoke curl into the sky. “But then, this is Yasmin we're talking about."

"What's wrong with Yasmin?"

"Matt, she came 37th in last year's exams." Mello leaned his head against Matt’s shoulder.

"So?"

"She's too dumb for you."

"37th out of a house full of geniuses isn't dumb."

"It's worse than third," Mello said. "Anyway, you can't have a girlfriend."

"Why not?"

"She'd annoy me,” Mello elbowed him. “I need you focused on the plan."

"Fine,” Matt sighed. “So, what is the plan?"

"I don't know yet."

"Great." Matt stubbed his cigarette out on the window ledge and flicked it at one of the shiny black limousines parked below them.


	2. Decision

**Tuesday 15 th June 2004**

  
Mello smiled and put down his fork.

“What?” Matt said, looking up. “You done? Can I have your dumplings?”

Mello shrugged. “If you want,” he said, staring across the dining hall. Near had finally came to a decision. Mello had been watching him even more than usual since the meeting in the cupboard. He liked watching Near. He liked the way he got so engrossed in his puzzles, the way he scratched his left ankle with his right foot when he was unsure of something and the way those pyjamas creased, hinting at the lines of Near's slim figure… but, most of all, he liked the way Near's face lit up when he solved a problem, or when he reached a decision.

It was this expression he was admiring now. Near finished eating and got up. He picked up his tray and approached their table in the corner.

"Mello, Matt,” he said. "I've decided I will go along with your scheme."

"Great!" Mello grinned. 

  
  
Near smiled. He couldn't help it. He'd made Mello happy. Mello's smile was worth coming second, for once. 

"Why don't you sit down?" Matt said.

Near frowned at him.

"Go on,” Matt said, pulling out a chair. “Sit, and eat with us."

"No, thank you." Near said. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"You two need to talk,” Matt said. “Especially if you're going to do this together."

"We're not doing it together!" Mello hissed. "He's just got to not win."

"Good luck then," Near said, turning away. He walked as quickly as he could, without making it obvious that he needed to escape. He wasn't hungry anymore. He left his tray on an empty table and wandered off towards the quieter end of the orphanage. 

The rooms here were empty, except for the cats. Near liked coming here to think. It was peaceful in a way his room could never be. He'd never brought Mello here, so nothing here could remind him of anything. The floor was dusty, so he walked barefoot down the corridors, his socks folded neatly in his hand. 

"Hello, Midnight," he said, as a pure white cat appeared by his side. He liked Midnight. Not that he had favourites. All the Wammy's cats were lovely. But Midnight wasn't the sort of cat to climb on his lap or demand to be stroked or played with. Midnight was like him, content simply to sit and observe and listen. Midnight never did anything rash, never acted without thinking, and certainly never said stupid things in the heat of the moment…Things which, once said, could never be unsaid.

Near wiped his eyes on his sleeve and sat down on one of the old sofas, hidden under a dust sheet, which had once been white. He still didn't know why this part of the building was unused. For a long time, he'd believed it was haunted, but that was ridiculous. It was simply empty.

  
Mello slammed the bedroom door behind him. He'd searched everywhere. Near was missing. He'd just vanished. 

"Why does it bother you so much?" Matt asked, following Mello across the corridor. “You're the one who ended it."

"It was his fault," Mello said. "How was I supposed to know what he was thinking?"

"You could have asked him."

"Just stay out of it," Mello snapped. "I want to know what's wrong with him. You keep guard."

"Fine. But I still say the two of you should talk."  
  
Mello ignored him and wriggled a hairclip into the keyhole of Near's bedroom door.

The lock clicked and Mello slipped into Near’s room, leaving Matt to keep watch in the corridor. The room, as he'd suspected, was empty. Well, not empty. It was full of toys and puppets and dice and puzzle pieces, but Near wasn't there. Mello walked over to the dice castle by the window. He frowned and stooped to get a closer look. He sighed. The little figurine representing himself now sat on top of one of the towers, whereas Near still stood beside L in the throne room. He picked his figurine up and set it down on L's left. Then, he noticed a Lego man with red hair and a stripy top lying in the moat, his legs being eaten by a Lego crocodile. Mello had never understood why Near had such a problem with Matt. He rescued him from the crocodile and placed him next to the miniature Mello in the throne room.

He turned away from the castle and sat down on Near's bed. There was a battered robot sitting on the pillow. Mello picked it up and traced the sellotaped cracks in its plastic body. He still felt bad for stepping on it. He hadn't known it was Near's favourite at the time though… and it had been an accident. Mello lay down and pressed his face into Near's pillow, inhaling the familiar smell of gentle fabric softener and lavender shampoo.   
  
  
Near approached his room slowly. Matt was sitting outside, leaning against the wall and playing on a handheld game console. He was wearing headphones. Near crept towards him. The hair trap had fallen off his door again. Mello? Was Matt supposed to be his lookout. The boy hadn’t even looked up. Near shook his head and went inside. He had found Mello sneaking around his room in the past, but that had been before… and Mello had been angry with him then. He wasn't sure what to make of Mello lying face down on his bed.

"What are you doing?"

Mello sat up. "Near?"

"Who did you expect?"

"Matt!” Mello shouted. “What the hell?”

Matt appeared in the doorway. “Shit, Mello, I’m sorry!”

“Matt, you suck,” Mello said. “Go away.”

Matt rolled his eyes, mouthed something at Mello and left, closing the door behind him.

“Mello,” Near said. “You can’t sneak in my room.”

“Well,” Mello shrugged. “Clearly I can. Near, I was looking for you."

"Why?"

"I wanted to apologise,” Mello said, turning Near’s robot over in his hands. “I didn't mean it… About the competition. It’s not that I don’t want your help."

"Oh." Near said. "Right… Okay."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No. Nobody knows." Near said. "Can you please take your boots off my duvet."

"Oh, sorry." Mello got up and placed the robot back on the pillow. " I am sorry, Near.”

“Okay,” Near said.

“I guess I'll go now."

Near watched Mello leave, before sitting down on his bed and putting his robot back in the right place, in line with the lace pattern of the pillow. Then, he set about investigating anything else Mello had moved.


	3. Competition

**Saturday 19 th June 2004**

It was finally the day of the beach trip and Near wasn't even sure he wanted to go anymore. He didn't like going outside when outside only meant the Wammy's gardens. The beach would be a thousand times worse. There would be sand, which got everywhere, and salt water, which dried out the skin and left that horrible itchy feeling, and seaweed, which was just disgusting. Near had only been looking forward to it for the mystery competition, and now he couldn't even win that. And he had to wear proper clothes! Roger had cornered him at breakfast with tracksuit bottoms, a hoody and a pair of plimsolls. All pure white - as if that would make Near like them. Now, he just had more things to try and keep clean in a house full of messy children. Near had complained, but he knew he wouldn’t be allowed to go in his pyjamas and he did still want to go, really. L would be there. He would go to see L. Besides, the hoody was quite cosy.

He was the first person on the coach and he took the seat behind the driver, in part, because he found driving interesting but, mostly, because this meant he would be as far from Mello as possible. Mello, predictably, was last on the bus and, as Near had expected, he forced a few younger students to move, so that he and Matt had the entire back row to themselves. 

Near spent the journey counting the different types and colours of vehicle. By the time they reached the beach, three and a half hours later, he had established 173 categories, including 'Emergency Services', 'Illegal Number Plate', 'Speeding', and 'Broken Down'. The last of which had, for forty-seven and a half minutes, included the coach they were travelling on.  
  
L was waiting for them at the beach, with Watari and an ice-cream van. Near selected a plain vanilla cornet and stood with the other students, waiting for L to announce the competition.

"I have been circulating rumours amongst you for the last week," L announced. "And, Roger tells me you've been adding some of your own." L licked his ice-cream and smiled. "But, the real competition is… a treasure hunt!"

Near sighed. He loved treasure hunts.

"Each of you will receive a clue." Watari indicated a stack of coloured envelopes, piled on a small table by the van. "This pack contains all the rules of the competition and your first clue. You may participate alone or in a group. However, if you take part as a group you will have to share the prize."  
  
Near picked up his envelope and took out two sheets of paper. The page headed 'Rules' said 'This page has been intentionally left blank.' Near smiled. L had always preferred them to use whichever methods they felt were appropriate, without worrying about rules. He turned to look at the first clue.   
  
HERE IS HOW TO START:  
FIND THE BLUE ROCK. UNDERNEATH,  
CLUE TWO LIES HIDDEN.  
  
Near frowned. That seemed a little simple. But, the clues probably got harder as they went on. He watched the other children run off in search of the blue rock. Some of them alone, some in groups or… pairs. And, there was Mello, wandering down towards the sea, with Matt. Suddenly, Near wasn't in the mood for a treasure hunt, anyway. He wanted to get inside, out of the sun. 

He ended up in an arcade, watching people in shorts and sunglasses. They were playing on the machines, spending all their money and failing to win anything. Once Near had figured out the exact timings, he went over to a machine and began feeding coins into it. After a few minutes, obnoxious music started playing and the machine paid out. Near smiled. He didn’t need a stupid treasure hunt. He bent down to collect his winnings, scooping coins into the front pocket of his hoody. He was definitely growing to like the hoody. It was cosy and useful. He stood up and someone grabbed him, clasping a hand over his mouth.

"Stay quiet," a voice whispered.

#

  
Mello walked along the shoreline with Matt. He was looking to the left and Matt was looking to the right but, so far, neither of them had found a blue rock. Although, Matt had not proven himself to be a reliable lookout.

"Um, Mello?" A small boy approached them. He looked vaguely familiar, but Mello didn’t know him. They all knew Mello, though. But, they generally weren’t brave enough to talk to him.

“What?” he said. “Go ask someone else for help.”

The boy shook his head. "Some of the groups have already found the second clue."

"What? Where?" Mello grabbed the boy’s shoulder. “Tell me.”

"I… I don't know where," the boy said. "But,” He glanced back at his friends. “But, the clue is…”

“Don’t cry about it,” Mello said. “Spit it out,”

The boy nodded. "At the end of the pier,” he recited. “There is a broken telescope, clue three is inside it."

"Thanks, kid." Mello let go of his shoulder. The boy looked relieved and ran back to his friends.

"That was weird,” Matt said. “Why'd he tell you?"

Mello shrugged. "Because I'm awesome."

"Sure." Matt laughed, shoving mello into the path of a wave.

“Hey, watch it! My boots are wet.” Mello laughed and shoved him back. "Maybe he bet on me to win?"

"That's possible," Matt said. "He seemed frightened though.”

“I’m intimidating.”

“No, that’s not…” Matt shrugged. “I guess we go check the pier now?"

"Yes." Mello peeled off his jacket. "Hold this for me. I'm boiling."

There was no broken telescope at the end of the pier. There was no telescope at all. Instead, there was another small boy. This one was trying to hide behind a bin. Matt walked over to the edge of the pier, and looked down at the sea, as if he thought the telescope might be down there somewhere. Mello watched the boy. He was trying to creep away. He looked up and saw Mello watching him. He ran.

"Oi!" Mello ran after him and grabbed the boy’s wrist. "What's going on?"

"Don't hurt me!" The boy squeaked.

Mello picked him up and shoved him against the railing of the pier, leaning the boy’s torso out over the sea. “I said,” Mello hissed in his ear. “What is going on?” The boy started crying.

"Put him down!" Matt ran over to them, dragging Mello’s jacket on the ground. "Mell, what's wrong with you?"

Mello reluctantly let go, and the boy sank to the floor.

“Are you okay, kid?” Matt said, kneeling beside him.

"That other one was lying to us," Mello said. He turned to the boy. "Tell me what's going on."

"I didn't want to be involved,” the boy sobbed.

"I don't care,” Mello said. “Tell me!”

Matt patted the boy gently on the shoulder. “Will you tell us what’s happening?”

The boy nodded and bit his lip.

“So, spill?” Mello snapped, crouching beside him.

"They don't want you or Near to win."

"And?"

"They made up the clue about the pier."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I'd guessed that much."

"They thought you'd keep looking for the broken telescope…” the boy sniffed and wiped his nose on the hem of his t-shirt. “I was meant to go and tell them when you were here."

"What else?" Mello grabbed the boy’s collar.

"I don't know."

"Don't lie."

“Mello,” Matt said. “Calm down. It’s not his fault.”

"Something about stopping Near."

  
"How?" Mello's grip on the t-shirt tightened.

"I don't know," the boy whimpered. “I swear I don’t know!”

Mello let the boy crumple to the ground and stood up. He turned and stomped back towards the beach.

"So, what now?" Matt said, catching up with him, the horrible child perched on his shoulders, holding Mello’s jacket. “We’ve lost time on the treasure hunt, but I guess trying to hold us up isn’t against the rules…”

"I'm finding Near," Mello said.

"Why?” Matt said. “So what if they’re trying to stop him? He’s not supposed to be trying anyway, remember? They’re just wasting their own time."

"I need to find him."

"You're going to let the others win?"

"I don't care."

"I do!" Matt grabbed Mello's arm. "Please, Mell. All my money went on that bet."

"You know gambling's a risk."

"Come on,” Matt said. “I’m sure you can still win. We didn’t lose that much time."

Mello shrugged. "I saw him heading for the arcade earlier."

"Fine." Matt set the boy down on the sand and threw Mello’s jacket at his boots. "I'm getting that prize then. I can't believe you're just throwing away all my cigarette money."

Mello snatched his jacket up, slung it over his shoulder and continued stomping towards the arcade.  


#  


Near didn't know where he was. He'd been blindfolded and gagged with what felt like strips of someone's smelly t-shirt and he was tied to something uncomfortable. He tried to ignore the stench, and taste, of the shirt and focus on finding any other clues. His nice new plimsolls had got wet when they dragged him here. He could feel cold, hard ground through his damp tracksuit bottoms. The air was cold too and his skin felt dry. So, he was most likely in a cave, by the sea, tied to a rock. He was grateful for the warmth of his hoody and for the way the material bunched around his neck. He moved his head, snuggling down into the hood, shifting the t-shirt away from his ears. He could hear the sea now. It sounded close. He didn't know if he was being watched. He tried to concentrate. He couldn't hear signs of life - no breathing or movement. So, there was no guard. Not very smart. But then, she wasn’t. He knew exactly who was responsible for this. He hadn’t recognised the voice when he’d been grabbed and it had felt like a boy’s hand covering his mouth, but this was Jenn's doing. She'd always been envious of the top spot, despite unfailingly ranking somewhere between 39th and 57th in the exams. This was exactly her style. And she was popular. She had lackeys. But no guard.

Near decided to risk an escape attempt. He wasn't sure what would happen if he wasn’t there when they were meant to get back on the coach. He hoped L would care enough to find him. Surely, Wammy's had invested enough in him to warrant a search party? Or would they just cut their losses and give Mello the top spot? He wriggled his hands, trying to loosen the rope keeping them behind him. It didn't work. He just scraped his hands against the rock. At least, if I leave blood here… it will be a clue for L to find, if they move me somewhere else. But the sea is getting louder. Will the tide come in? Are they going to leave me to drown? He tried moving his head around to get the blindfold off altogether, but he couldn’t get the right movement.

#

  
Mello slammed the door. Near wasn't in the arcade, and apparently they didn’t have functional CCTV. Mello saw something glinting and kicked a two pence piece across the pavement. And then another. And another. Mello followed the trail of coins down to the beach. There was another small child by the sea. A girl this time, standing alone and looking around nervously. She kept glancing towards the cliffs.

"What are you doing?" Mello demanded, glaring down at her.

"I'm just, um…" The girl glanced back at the cliff. "They made me stand guard, in case of grown-ups."

Mello pulled his swiss army knife out of his pocket. What did they do?"

The girl shook her head. "I don’t know," she said. “They don’t talk to me. They said if I stand here and tell them if grown-ups are coming, then… next, time I can sit with them.”

“Where is Near?” Mello asked, opening the blade. The girl shook her head, her eyes wide, terrified and honest.

“Go and play, kid,” he said. “You won’t want to sit with them.”

He moved quietly towards the cliffs. A group of Wammy's teenagers were sunbathing on the rocks. If they’d done anything to Near… But finding him was the priority. Mello crept past them, placing one boot carefully in front of the other. The trail of coins continued along a narrow path and, and after a while, he came to a small opening in the cliff face. He pulled one of Matt's lighters from his pocket and peered inside. If Near was stuck in here, someone was going to pay. It was already ankle deep, and at high tide, this cave would be full of water.

He found Near tied to a giant rock on the cave floor, with a t-shirt tied around his face. There was another strip of t-shirt around his neck. Mello guessed it was a gag he’d managed to work his way out of. But then, why wasn’t he calling for help?

"Mello?" Near whispered.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Boots."

"I was being quiet."

Near snorted.

Mello pulled the t-shirt from Near’s face and smoothed down his hair. His fingers lingered over the curls around his face. Then, he turned his attention to the string binding Near's hands and feet. 

"Thank you," Near whispered. "I was starting to think…"

"Shh." Mello cautioned. "Let's just get out of here. The tide will be in soon."

"Is it that close?"

"I think so,” Mello said. “I'd prefer not to find out for certain." He led Near out of the cave and they emerged into the sunlight, holding hands.

"You rescued me." Near hugged the older boy. "You came to find me."

"Of course, I did." Mello hugged him back. "I had to."

"How did you know?"

"Some kids tried to send me on a wild telescope chase," Mello said. "Matt's pissed though… about the bet."

"Oh," Near sighed. "Matt… and I guess you'll lose all your money.”

Mello shrugged. "I'd rather lose that than-"

"Than what?"

"Than… have you drowned."

"Thanks." Near whispered.

The sunbathing teenagers were gone. Mello looked at his watch. Was it time to go back, already?

“Near,” he said. “Who did this to you?”

“Jenn,” Near said. “Well, I think it was her plan.”

"Really? Jenn?"

Near nodded. “She’s always hated me."

“Well,” Mello said. “Shall we deal with her now, or wait till we're back home?"

"Let's just get home," Near said, "We can tell L what happened."

"Really?" Mello sighed. "You don't want revenge? I want to kill her."

"You can’t kill people, Mello."

"You mean you can’t, and I shouldn’t.” Mello laughed. “I could though, if you want?”

“No.” Near smiled. “I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Well, we could hurt her?" Mello said. “Come on Near, she was going to leave you to drown.”

"I can't do that, either."

"I could."

"I bet-” Near stopped walking.

“Near? You okay?”

“Hang on, I want to check something."

"What?"

"I think we… well, you, can still win."

"Near, we only have the first clue. The others will be way ahead by now."

"Didn't you think it was a bit too straight forward?"

"Find the blue rock?" Mello said. "Yeah, I guess. And we searched the beach and there wasn't a blue rock anywhere."

"The beach?" Near laughed. "I would have tried a sweet shop. Anyway, look at the first clue again. I think it's the only one you need."

"What? How?" Mello pulled the crumpled sheet of paper from his pocket and frowned at it.

HERE IS HOW TO START:  
FIND THE BLUE ROCK. UNDERNEATH,  
CLUE TWO LIES HIDDEN.  
  
“Remember the secret messages in the Christmas cards.”

“Oh,” Mello smiled. “I tried that.”

"Think like L," Near said.

"Oh." Mello looked again and laughed. “Backwards? How did I not see that?”

"You agree?"

"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
They weren't the only ones heading towards the ice cream van. Further down the beach, Matt was running hand in hand with Yasmin, who was screaming and waving a scrap of paper in the air. 

Mello broke into a run, dragging Near behind him.

"You go," Near panted after a few metres. "You're the one who has to win."  
  
Mello squeezed his hand and then let go.

 

Near slowed to a walk and watched Mello run. He reached the van first and crouched by the table. Moments later, he stood up and punched the air in triumph, something too small to make out in his hand.  
  
Near followed a disappointed Yasmin and a relieved looking Matt to the ice-cream van. They were still holding hands. Matt pulled her into a hug and kissed her hair. Suddenly, Near was in rather a good mood.   
  
Mello smiled and ran to hug him as he got closer. 

"We did it!" Mello said. "You're brilliant, Near."

“Well, I had time to think.” Near said, hugging him back. "So, what was the treasure."

"I haven't opened the box." Mello said, stepping back and showing Near a small wooden case.

"Go on, then."

Mello eased the lid off and laughed.

"What is it?" Someone from the newly formed crowd shouted.

Mello held up a single strawberry.

Near smiled. All this worry and excitement over a strawberry. He’d almost drowned because of a strawberry. Well, the prize was irrelevant really. It was the prestige of winning Wammy’s kids really wanted. Still, a strawberry?

"Well," L said, appearing in the window of the van. "What did you expect?" 

#

That evening, back at Wammy's, Near was sitting on his bed, trying not to fiddle with the cuts on his hands and the rope burns on his wrists and ankles. He heard his door unlock and looked up to see Mello opening the door, a hairclip in one hand and the little wooden box in the other.

"How was the strawberry?"

"I don't know," Mello said, sitting down beside Near and opening the box. "I wanted you to have it."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." Mello smiled. “You deserve it, really. You deciphered the clue.”

  
Near reached out to take the strawberry, but Mello pulled the box away. "Close your eyes,” he said.

Near smiled and did as he was told.

"Open your mouth."

Near did. He wasn't sure what to expect. He knew what he was hoping for, but perhaps Mello really was going to feed him the strawberry.   
  
Then, for the first time in way too long, he felt Mello's lips against his.

"I'm sorry," Mello whispered as they broke apart. "Before… I shouldn't have-"

"Don't,” Near said. “It doesn't matter." Near pulled Mello close and kissed him again.   
  
The strawberry, now completely forgotten, toppled off Near's bed and came to rest in the open mouth of a Lego crocodile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Part Three of the Wammy's House series is coming soon...


End file.
